magicforce5fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Magia Zombría + Energía Negra = Peligro y Problemas
Décimo episodio de la tercera temporada de Magic Force 5 Descripción: Magic Force Positivo estaba luchando contra Magic Force Negativo. En un instante, Dark Anne abrió un portal hacia una Zona de Batalla para enviar a Magic Force Positivo allí, pero, en vez de que Magic Force Positivo entre en el portal, entró Anne y de repente se cerró. Y Magic Force Positivo se asustó y Julie dijo que hay problemas si Anne no está. Anne apareció en una Zona de Batalla de hielo y en eso escuchó una voz que mencionaba su nombre y se asustó y salió corriendo y esa misma voz le dijo que no corriera, que no le haría daño. Entre murmuros de Anne, ella dijo que esa voz le sonaba como si la hubiera escuchado en otra parte o en una persona. La voz le respondió diciendo que no se fuera otra vez como lo hizo hace años atrás, Anne quedó impresionada por las palabras "otra vez" y "hace años atrás", y según ella no recuerda haber dejado a algún conocido y/o familiar abandonado en esa Zona de Batalla. Después de haber corrido mucho por la Zona, escapando de esa voz, por la cual que Anne estaba medio extrañada por eso, es decir, le parecía extraño. Luego, se ocultó por una cueva donde había mucho hielo, y se escondió debajo de unas rocas congeladas. Después, de un largo rato, aparecieron 3 Blue Sentients, y cuando Anne los miró dijo que ellos se llamaban Sol, y uno de ellos le dijo que si, sólo que hablan 3 idiomas diferentes: el primero hablaba Português, el segundo hablaba Inglés y el tercero hablaba Español. Tanto el que hablaba español como el que hablaba Português, entendían el lenguaje Português y Español, y el que hablaba Inglés sólo podía comunicarse con el que hablaba Português, porque el otro no entendía nada del Inglés. El Sol que hablaba Português dijo que fueron mandados por los Battle Force 5 también hablaban los 3 idiomas mencionados para destruirla. Anne, respondiendo a eso, dijo que la destruyeran, y que si el equipo de ella la buscaba, que le dijeran que murió a causa de un derrumbe, y que le digan a los Battle Force 5 que estaba bien muerta y no habría problema de que la maten. En eso, el Sol que hablaba Inglés le dijo que Battle Force 5 dijo que ella los atacó, destruyendo su base y destrozando sus autos. El Sol que hablaba Português, dijo que Battle Force 5 que habla portugues le dijo que ella liberó a Krytus para que los atacara. Y el Sol que habla Español dijo que Battle Force 5 que habla español le dijo que ella destruyó su pista de practica. Anne les dijo que la culpable de eso, es su gemela Dark Anne, pero, ya que ella no quiere enfrentar lo que hizo, Anne dijo que ella tomará lugar de lo que hizo su gemela. Luego de decir eso, Sol Inglés le preguntó como exactamente su gemela atacó a Battle Force 5 inglés y Anne le respondió: "I don't know exactly, but, according to Battle Force 5, she attacked their base destroying their controls panels and shattering their cars, and writed a message accusing me that I attacked their base". Después, Sol Português le preguntó en donde Dark Anne liberó a Krytus y Anne le dijo: "Isso já nao sei, porque o único que estava presente nesse momento que eu sei foi o irmao da Dark Anne e ademais deixou uma mensagem na base da Battle Force 5 que a Dark Anne escreveu me culpando que liberei a Krytus". Y por último, Sol Español le dijo como había su gemela destruido la pista de practica de Battle Force 5 Español y Anne contestó: "Si hubiera estado allí, lo sabría, pero, según como dijo Battle Force 5, lo destruyó con sus manos y que dejó escrito en una piedra cerca de allí acusándome de nuevo a mí de que estaba destruida la pista de practica de Battle Force 5". Luego de decir todo eso, Anne les dijo que ya la mataran para que Battle Force 5 3 idiomas estén felices de haberse librado de ella, ya que todo es culpa de ella según ellos. Personajes: En este episodio, Anne y Dark Anne entrarían en los personajes principales, porque se ve que es un episodio dedicado a ellas y el resto de sus equipos serían los personajes secundarios, porque casi no se los mencionan o casi no aparecen. Héroes: - Anne - Protagonista - Ben pero estuvo todo el tiempo con Dark Anne y Dark Ben - Gwen - Apareció en 2 partes del episodio *Principio y final* - Julie - Apareció en 1 parte del episodio *Principio* - Kevin - Apareció en 1 parte del episodio *Principio* Villanos: - Dark Anne y Protagonista junto con Anne - Dark Gwen y apareció 1 sola vez, que fue al principio - Dark Ben pero estuvo todo el tiempo con Dark Anne y Ben - Dark Julie y apareció solamente en el final - Dark Kevin y apareció en la mitad y el final Secundarios: - Sol Português e Inglés (Serían como héroes, pero, estaban aliados con Battle Force 5 Inglés y Português, y para Magic Force, BattleForce5 son el enemigo) - Las 2 voces en la Zona de Batalla de hielo y la Zona de Batalla de Lava se sabe quién o quiénes eran, lo que se sabe esque vivieron hace años atrás y reconocieron a Anne como algo que perdieron Mencionados: - Battle Force 5 Português e Inglés (Son los más mencionados durante el episodio por Dark Anne, Anne, Ben y Dark Ben, y también por Sol Español y Sol Inglés) - Krytus Português (Sólo es mencionado 1 vez por Anne) - Sift Heads World lo menciona como otro equipo al cual apoyaba mucho y Dark Anne lo menciona como otro enemigo para ella